


Canvas

by thepinballer



Series: Rostova's Flowers [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Tattoos, i'll write more for this i swear, its nnot mentioned but. it will be, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Mary's a piece of art.





	Canvas

Mary’s first tattoo was small, simple, and unknown. She was a freshman in high school, it was an act of rebellion in a house where it would be otherwise impossible. It was just a simple stick and poke sun resting on her hip, though over the next few years, it became a small stick and poke solar system.

 

Her first major tattoo was a cross on her right arm. This time she was a freshman in college, and having just turned 18, decided to exercise her rights as an adult. It was a simple cross, but lonely. After a few more visits, the cross sat in a bed of roses, twisting around her arm, blossoming against her pale skin.

 

Mary met Natasha in the summer. She hated her.

 

Having covered her right arm, Mary started work on her left, the moon resting just below her shoulder.

 

Mary knew Natasha in the fall. She envied her.

 

The moon was slowly surrounded, vines curling across her skin, more flowers blooming over her arm.

 

Natasha kissed Mary in the winter. Mary kissed her back.

 

Mary allowed herself to indulge in something stereotypical, a simple infinity sign resting on her ankle.

 

They were in love by the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @helene-akhrosimova or @you-will-not-enter-my-house on tumblr dot hell for some good gay shit


End file.
